Prologue: The Darkside of Resident Evil 5
by MyNewTomorrow
Summary: Most people know how the events of Resident Evil 5 went down throught he eyes of Chris Redfield, and Sheva Alomar. But what really went down through the eyes of the so called terrorist Excella Gionne, and Albert Wesker, and their associates.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Africa

**Chapter 1:**

**WELCOME TO AFRICA**

**A private naval cargo ship speared its way through the icy waters of the Atlantic Ocean, making its way to the continent of Africa. A cluster of clouds began merging together, and growing in size, signs of possible lighting and thunder. Conceal from unwanted attention, by the rising mist, lingering above the isolated waters, drifting pass the mysteriousness opaque of the fog, a lone vessel in the open water. The darkness of the night, the silence of the sea, the quietness of the waves crashing against the steel of the ship, not a soul on board, a ghost ship, without warning, roaming the serene sea's of the tribal land, which is Africa. **

**However, from the inner workings of the ship, a lone individual, a men shrouded in a black leather coat, emerges. From exiting, the individual makes its way through the main platform, ending up in the front of the ship, where he stood for a few minutes, motionless as a statue, glorifying the nobility of his posture. From the dimmest of the platform, a stream of light from the observation deck bypass through his direction, for a brief second exposing his identity. **

**He bare the resemblance of a caucasian man, with blond slicked-back hair, his black leather trench coat match his combat suit, his most evident attribute, a pair of shades as dark as a black hole, and as deep as his heart, his attire embodying the pinnacle of darkness, yield by the Midnight itself. He watched the shadows of the waves beneath him collide with the exterior of the boat, standing his ground against the turbulence of the fierce ocean waters, not moving an inch. Following, he laid both hands onto the railing, gripping the metal bar with force, and impatience, in a fail attempt to look further beyond the boundaries of the heavy fog that cripple his vision. Irritated by the lack of clarity, he decided to instead focus on the waves below him, the back and forth motion, the echoes of crash steel, the smell of salt producing from the sea. He looked down at the ocean water, staring at an endless abyss, miles and miles deep, an unsolved mystery, only carrying lost pieces of history to their watery graves, restrain from land dwellers. He thought about the individuals lost at sea, not only did they lost their lives, but also their families and friends, their past, their identity, their memories, their secrets, their existence, swallowed whole, at the bottom of the sea. **

**He gazed up at the raging heaven above him, tightening his grip on the railing, the up and coming roars from the gray sky, animated fragments of his deepest memories, flashbacks serving as reminders, of how far his gotten, the trials and tribulations he has faced, and overcome at the extend of others. **

**The complete destruction of Raccoon City, Rockford Island, the destruction of the Umbrella Caucasus Research Facility, the Mansion Incident, the kidnapping of the presidents' daughter, it had all led to this one crucial moment, "Soon…". Soon a new breed of highly advanced human beings will populate the world; the strong shall strive, and the weak shall fall. No more ignorance in the world, no more malice or selfishness, no more pointless means of self-loathing, "a new era under its maker…"**

**"Wesker…Albert Wesker!" A far off female voice called out his name.**

**His identity finally revealed, Albert Wesker, the eugenics', virologist, and former researcher for the Umbrella Organization, responsible for many biological threats throughout the world, was interrupted, by the voice of an "unwelcomed" individual a few feet away from behind where he stood, an individual veiled by the very shadows themselves. Suddenly a strong torrent of power cascaded from the heavens above, shattering the tension, like glass, between the two. The bolt of energy illuminated the entire ship for brief seconds, exposing the blood dyed reptilian eyes hidden by his shades, and exposing the face behind the voice.**

**The voice belong to a mysterious female with an Italian accent, she displayed a pearl shaded silk dress, sporting a golden quadratic necklace, gold colored heels and posing a bun made from her black, slick hair, enough to add a certain suave aura with a mix of sophistication and authority. She stood facing the back of Albert, as she took pleasure calling him by his first name, but she wasn't someone who would let you turn your back on, literary. She exhibit a runway walk as she closed the distance between the two, taking her sweet time, but rushing to be next to his side, admiring the view from behind. Meanwhile, Wesker listened to the echoing of the individual's heels hitting the steel of the ship, getting that much closer, getting that much more irritating with each passing step, until it stopped, and their and then Wesker knew, she was right behind him. Seconds passed before either of the individuals had mutter a single word, Wesker decided to "break the ice"; before he changed his mind and breaks something or someone instead. **

**"It's very interesting meeting you out here, at these hours. A refined lady of your caliber shouldn't be left at the mercy of these harsh conditions, Ms. Gionne." Wesker said still facing his back towards her, choosing his word perfectly, not trying to sound aggravated by her unannounced visit. "Oh, please Albert, I'm flatter by your concern, but I'll be just fine, and I prefer that you call me, Excella." And thus Excella Gionne, the Tricell Regional Director of the West Africa Branch, made her presence known. Excella unfolded her arms, and position herself at Wesker side towards his right, admiring the view of the 6'3 piece of man that stood before her. Admiring every single feature in his god like figure, his profound personality, just staring out at the open sea, with complete concentration, almost as if he didn't notice her, but Excella knew how to take care of that. Staring out at the sea herself, Excella wondered what could've gotten such a man like Albert his undivided attention, unlike "other things". Excella asked Wesker, "Enjoying the…view?" curious to know what the man behind the shades thought. Wesker turn at the mention of the question, facing Excella, ready with an answer. "The only view I need is standing by my side." Excella let out a chuckle, and slight smile, satisfy with the answer, she try to hold back her blush, trying to not come on too strong, keeping her cool, after all he is Albert Wesker, but on a bigger note SHE IS Excella Gionne. **

**Excella decided to reward her male companion with a special price, she took a step towards him, and raised her right hand, placing it on his right chest plate, pressing on it, trying to get a feel of the beat of his heart. It was strangely slower than most human heart, but Excella knew that deep down, Albert wasn't like most humans; he was different, unique, greater than any man that ever had the pleasure of meeting her, he was a man of few words, determine, he didn't cared for materialistic objects, money, or fame. He focused on his goals, on creating a superior world, a man on a mission. Excella proceed by maneuvering her index finger from his right chest plate towards the peak of his chest. She begins to lower her finger down his body, enjoying the feel of his muscles; Wesker kept a close eye on her finger, applying more pressure as she went down, till her finger stopped at the tip of his belt buckle. Wesker just stood still at Excella disposal, not muttering a single word, or moving an inch, letting the Italian have her way with him. But, Excella didn't stopped their, well at least her deep pleasures didn't, her hand continue to move lower, closer to a very particular region, the flesh of the two coming closer and closer in contact, anxiety growing, anticipation spreading, hormones rising, her fingers so close, and then everything faded.**

**It had all come to a sudden stop; Excella was breathing deeply, her mind flabbergasted, unable to comprehend what had happened, or what was going on. At one moment, everything was in high gear, her body was going through a rush…then the other, she didn't know. She senses a sharp pain spreading near her wrist. Instinctually, Excella eyes searched for the problem, to found Weskers hand gripping it with immense force, Excella tried to set her-self free from his grip, but it was useless, the numbing had spread to the rest of her arm, she felt that it could be ripped off at any moment. Fear and panic ran through Excella mind and body, the pain brought her down to one knee. Her mind went completely blank, Excella wanted to scream in pain, scream for him to let go, but nothing came out. Excella gazed at Weskers face, tying to give him a silent plead for release or forgiveness, but all she got back was cold, heartless silence. Wesker proceed to harshly release Excella hand, tossing it to the side. Excella nearly falling face first to the ground, she attended to her injured arm, trying to move her finger tips, aiming to bring the feeling back to it. As, Excella attended to her arm, she felt wounded, scare, humiliated, she struggle to hold back her tears from dripping to the ground, like a common streetwalker tossed aside to the curve, Excella felt devastated, completely crushed, she felt like an idiot ever thinking that Albert could have ever saw something in her, and then from the corner of her eye she saw him, stepping to her level, crouching, his face close to hers'. She could feel the cold air that breath through his nose, on her face. **

**As Excella looked on at the man who a while ago had just cause so much physical pain, he handed her his hand. "Your hand my lady." Albert Wesker, offering his hand, to "his" damsel in distress. In that moment, different sets of emotions ran through Excella to get back at him, reject his peace offering, lash out at him, slap him, or simply get up and walk away. No man or woman had ever laid a single finger on Excella Gionne, and their was a good reason why, Excella was royalty, aristocratic, untouchable, no one on their right mind would ever dare to cross her, but as Excella thought it over, she remember that Albert was not like the rest, he was different, he was special, he was like her, and she was his lady, perfect, untouchable, they were Gods among mortals, and without giving it another thought she took his hand, he pick her up, he hold her tight, and both their lips came into contact with each other, and the light broke through the darkness. **

**"Albert…I, I'm sorry…" Excella tried to apologize for her advances, but was interrupted. "There's no need for apologies, my dear." Wesker replied.**

**"No Albert, I need to…I was…" Excella stare at the ground, putting her head down in shame, not willing to look at the man who had forgiven her.**

**"You shouldn't apologize for obeying your heart..." Wesker stared at Excella, vulnerable and weak, and without hesitation took advantage of the opportunity presented, before him. Wesker placed two fingers under Excella chin, and without her will, lifted her head up, forcing her eyes to gazed at his. At the moment, the fog had lifted, and everything around them was becoming clearer. Wesker gazed at the corner of his eye, a piece of land emerging from the horizon. Excella caught on at Weskers approach, staring at the glittering rays intensifying from the far off horizon, lighting their destination, knowing she only had a few more minutes to enjoy the exquisite view, Excella made her move. "It's almost time…" she wrapped her arms around Weskers neck; with one hand she gently massaged the back of his slick blond hair, feeling the smoothness of his hair in between her fingers, roughing it up a bit, then she slowly lower her other hand, making its way through Wesker back, making it's way to the edge of what was his lower back, Wesker stopped her hand like before, but this time Excella was prepared. She gazed at him, then to the sea, and said "How about we enjoy the view…this time" Excella waited to see if she had manage to calm the beast within her male companion, and she was successful. Wesker release his grip on Excella arm and a slight smile grew on Weskers face, giving the code to proceed. Wesker and Excella hugged side by side heartily, as they both stared at the far off, peaceful land of Africa before them. Wesker stares down at Excella with a devious smile, as he said to her "Paradise awaits us, my beloved…"**

**Closing moments: **

**"Paradise awaits us, my beloved…" and just then Wesker turn his head around, deriving his attention from the sun rise to the observation tower above the ship, their a cloaked individual with a beak shaped mask, perched quietly from above, listening in to every word, watching everything that unfolded, keeping everything it saw and heard to itself, a specter in silhouette, "isn't that right, Jill." And like a specter in silhouette, she was gone. **


	2. Prequel to Chapter 2

**PREQUEL TO CHAPTER 2:**

**Good girls' finish last**

The naval cargo ship had arrived at the ports of West Africa, along with other naval vessels, mostly cruise ships designated for tourist, but for Excella and Wesker it was all business. Unloading was delay due to the mandatory inspections by the guerilla army that had developed tension between the West African Government, and foreigners polluting their homeland. Once the inspection was over, the crews rushed to stay on schedule, every second was vital to Excella, since she heard the BSAA had arrived on the scene. From the front gate of the ship emerged the Italian know as Excella Gionne making her way down the runway, checking out the scenery before her, to her taste didn't shout out remarkable. "_Hmmm_…for a tropical paradise this is _quite a disappointment_." Excella put on her brown glazed sunglasses, to keep the harsh Sun rays from getting in her way, but unfortunately for her, not everything was that easy to avoid.

Out of nowhere, a guerilla soldier cut off in front Excella almost causing her to stumble over. Enraged, Excella looked for the idiot who cut her off, and after a few seconds her eyes narrow in on the "stupido cane". He probably served in the guerilla army's against foreigner's invaders; he was an African male, well build, wearing green camouflage military: pants, open jacket, carrying an AK-47 by his side. As soon as Excella confronted him she wasted no time in lashing out at him, raising her hands in the air like the Italian she is "You stupid dog, watch were you going, idiot!" The soldier responded with a preposterous look, at the scene the woman before him was causing, he proceeds to speak in his dialect to his fellow comrades; they proceed to burst in laughter, almost as he was mocking her and making fun of her. Excella caught sight of laughter of the other African soldiers, and so the lack of respect shown to her caused Excella to snap, nobody made a fool of her, then she delivers a huge back-hand slap right across the armed soldier face, with all her strength, "Hey you ugly bastard, look at me when I'm talking to you, you hear me, you hideous piece of trash! Do you know who I am! " The soldier got angry, humiliated in front of his fellow comrades, listening to their whisper and laughter at how a tall guy like him was getting own by a small woman like Excella, a killer look appeared across his face, his eyes double in size almost coming out of their sockets, his breathing was that of a wild bull, he gripped harder the butt of his weapon, but Excella didn't backed down, she stared right at him, daring him to do something back, Excella feared no lower class. They got into a stare off; just then Excella whispered menacing loud enough for him to hear, at his face, "I'll have you begging _like a dog_ at my feet!" That enraged the armed soldier even more, and as finally he seem to make his move, he was interrupted by another armed soldier, he appears like the rest, with the exception that he wore a red beret on his head, probably a symbol of a higher rank, shouting what appear orders to the rest of his militia to retreat from the area and head deeper into the Kijuju territory, so in the end the soldier back down, gave a dirty look to Excella, and retreated. "Idiot!" Excella shouted, later she took a few breaths to calm herself down, until she received a phone call, she reached into her purse and answered it, hoping the thought of been her Albert were ease away her frustrations.

"Speak" Excella answer her phone with an aggravated tone, with one arm on her hips. "Excella…" It was Wesker, Excella was relieve, "I've located Irving's whereabouts, his staying in an old abandon warehouse 58 miles north from your location, I'm sending you the ideal coordinate now." Excella began to take a few steps, walking back and forth in motion, changing her tone of voice like that of a disappointed school girl not caring about Irving right now simply that she just wanted to spend some time alone with him, then Excella asked "You expect _me_ to go all _by myself_?" hoping that Wesker will make his grand appearance next by her side, Wesker replied, not even noticing the change in tone, "Jill will be assisting you." Excella dissatisfied wanted to get answers, "Can you tell me why you can't come with me, _Albert_?" "I'm occupied at the moment…" "_May I ask why_?" Excella hoped to drag on the conversation, despite knowing Wesker was a man of few words. Wesker didn't focus on her needs, and simply said, "Nevertheless a task like this will be perfect for you to prove to me if you're worthy." Excella was puzzled, whispered under her breath, "prove if I'm worthy?" But before Excella could give any more thought at what Wesker had told her, he finished their brief conversation "I provided Jill with a means of transportation to take you to your destination, contact me when you reach your objective." And the call ended, not even allowing Excella a chance to say goodbye to him, nonetheless Excella put her phone back inside her bag, and waited for Jill to arrive with their ride, and just then Jill had arrived in a worn-out military vehicle, dirty as the savanna that she stood on.

Excella look appalled, lowering her glasses to the tip of her nose, her mouth drop, at the disaster that she, Excella Gionne, was supposed to be driven on. Excella stared at Jill, with an eyebrow raised, "Um…Jill, I know you're just mindlessly following orders like a dog, but couldn't you gotten something more let say "_up to MY STANDARS_"…quite disappointed in you, but fashion wise, what can I expect from a mere woman who isn't allow to show her own face." As she was saying that, Excella stroke a pose, emphasizing her lavishing body, noting discontent on her voice, but letting out a small laugh from the insult she directed to Jill. As Excella finished her little "_expose_" she noticed something shiny that caught her eye, in the distance, like a jewel in the Sahara. A luxury limo, "now that's _what I'm talking about_…" Excella signal Jill to ditch the trashcan with wheels, and follow her to their new ride. Once close to the vehicle, Excella ran her finger through the roof of the vehicle, feeling the smoothness, and the detail of the limo. Excella walked over to the window of the guest door, she stopped for a second to admire her reflection on the tainted window. Excella stalk her profound figure, the luster of her porcelain skin, the shades of her eyes, the radiance of her lips. "_Perfection persona_…" But to Excella surprise, something had blocked her view, leaving her in mid-sentence.

"Pardon me, but I think this is my limo." Excella turn around to encounter a young white girl, probably in her early 18's, she seem to be of upper or middle class, she had clean blond hair, that sparkle with the rays of the Sun, wearing a good fitting silk black dress with sandals, the formula for the ideal sweet innocent party girl. Excella annoyed ask, "And _who may you be_?" "Oh Hi, my name is Allyson, and you are?" The young girl extended her hand, eagerly, as a mean of common courtesy. Excella looked down at the girls offered hand, then back at her face, Allyson uncomfortably put down her hand. "Gionne, _Excella_ Gionne." Excella looked around her surroundings bore of the conversation. "That's a pretty name!" Excella responded, staring at the luster of her nails, "You know what they say, the _name fits the face_." The young girl let a slight laugh amused by the apparent remark, as she swings a piece of her hair to the back of her ear, and wrap one of her arm with her hand. Excella notice a laugh from the young girl, and asker "_I'm sorry_, did _I_ said something _funny_?" Allyson step in immediately to clarify her actions, not wanting to be in bad terms with Excella, "Oh no, disrespect! I mean that…the thing you said was…you know clever…and you see, I laugh but didn't mean any disrespect." "I see…" Excella was skeptical of whether the blond was telling the truth, but telling at how she been acting, maybe it was the first time, she experiences something clever. An awkward silence went on for a few minutes between the two, until Excella got irritated talking to the bimbo, "I would really enjoy continuing this little chat of ours but, I'm on business you see, and…"

"Really, that's so cool, I'm here actually to meet up with my boyfriend, Irving, and actually he was the one that send this limo to pick me up, and I..." Excella interrupted the young naive girl who got filled with excitement again, "Wait, did you say, Irving? _Ricardo Irving_? So this limo will take you straight to him, _you don't say_." Excella let out a small chuckle of disbelief at how good this got. Allyson felt bewilder at the thought that a random lady she just met, knew her boyfriend. "Um excuse me, but do you know him?" A wicket thought rushed through Excella mind, finding all of this very interesting, and amusing. "Know him is an _understatement_." Excella grabbed the door handle of the limo, open the door, and got inside. Allyson outraged and confused began to tap on the window rapidly, "Excuse me! But what are you doing!" Excella rolled down the limo window, "_Allyson_, is it, listen here you're a pretty girl but there is something _you really must know_, there are two type of woman in this world, the ones that play the game, and the ones that get played." Excella placed her hand inside her purse and took out her make up. Allyson was still confused at what exactly going on, unable to make sense of anything, "I'm sorry?" Excella pulled out some blush for her cheeks, and follow to stare at the girl, hopefully for the last time. "Just looking at you, _I couldn't disagree more_." Excella continue back to her treatment. Allyson stood shocked at the rude behavior of this…this woman she just met. "I'm taking over the show now; I'm giving you this chance to make yourself scarce, before I'll do it for you." Allyson had enough, she was fed up with the treatment of this horrible woman, "But who do you think you are!" And so with those words, Allyson caught Excella attention, unfortunately for her, that was a big mistake. Excella stop her treatment for a second, put gently down her make up, and pressed a small button on her phone, just then a small smile grew on her face, "_I was hoping you'll say that_…" Excella turn to face the naïve girl not knowing who she was messing with, "Look closely into my eyes my dear, what is it you see?" Allyson felt a bit of discomfort, and without knowing she lean in closely, doing what the woman behind the sunglasses tell her to do, and so Allyson looked in, they were ordinary sunglasses with tinted lenses, excellent for blocking out the Sun, so you couldn't see much at their reflection, but their was something odd, something inside of her, telling her to look closer to the lenses, and as she got closer she saw two bright red dots, they looked like lights, she couldn't make out what they were, but as she lean in closer curious of what they were, as she got closer the bright red lights seem to get bigger, brighter, they soon almost began to look like eyes and just when Allyson had finally figure it out, a large shadow whoosh in out of nowhere, and just like that, the young girl was gone.

Now Excella was staring into an open dusty field, towards a view of the ocean, not a single soul in sight, she rolled up the window, and ordered the chauffeur to go. The car started and they were off. Excella took off her sunglasses, and set them aside for a while. She took out a piece of lipstick, and pulled off the top. She stares at the mirror as she applied the coat of color unto her smooth lips, slowly and gently with precision, getting every single corner, and angle, ones she's done, Excella went on to admire her beautiful handy work blowing a big air kiss to her reflection. She stared into her reflection vigorously, checking her hair, her dress, jewelry, almost forgetting her little objective, but Excella is not one to forget. She closed the mirror shut, as she uttered, "Hope you're ready Irving, because _I'm coming for you_."


	3. Chapter 2: Black Market Dealers'

**Disclaimer: Resident Evil 5 characters and content belong to Capcom. I'm simply having fun messing with them.**

**Chapter 2: BLACK MARKET Dealers'**

A limo made its way through the isolated grimy roads of the Africa continent, its wheel encrusting itself with the soil of ancient battle grounds that hold the story of its native people. It continues its straight narrow path for a few more miles before making a sudden stop at an unidentified location. However, it wasn't as secluded as someone with an untrained eye would think. From the far corner, small cameras stalk their unexpected inhabitants, recording every single of their movements, and behind those cameras, someone from the inside kept a close eye on everything that went on outside.

A beautiful woman opens the door and exit from the limo. She wasted no time in scouting out the scenery. She took a few step towards the apparent warehouse examining it to confirm her destination, and after the quick inspection, she took out her cellular device, and made a call to her associate. "We've arrived at the deal coordinates." And so Excella Gionne, CEO of Tricell Africa, stood outside the outskirts of an old, and what gave the impression of an, abandon warehouse, but Excella knew very well that inside the old teardown box, reside more than just your common, street rat. "Excellent." Wesker was pleased with the arrival of the news. But now, it was time for their true task, "Have you infiltrated your objective yet?" "Negative, I'm still outside the corridors of the warehouse." "Is Jill with you?" Just then Excella notice the camera hidden in the far right from the roof, she quickly hid against the side of the warehouse, hoping that the camera didn't caught a glance of her, wanting her visit to be a surprise. Almost getting caught had given Excella a burst of excitement, and it could be heard in her voice, "I send her to perform a small task, if that wasn't too much to ask." Excella took a look, to see if the path was safe for her to go in. Wesker let out a snarl of concern, "I don't wish for you to confront him alone, hold still till Jill reunite with you, I'm rerouting her coordinates now." Wesker began to type in the new set of orders, but Excella had other plans, "Don't worry Albert, if there is something you need to know about me is that _I can handle my own_." Excella ended the call. "Excella…" Wesker extended his arm across the controls of his station, and let out a small breath of exasperation, "That woman…", and continue on with his work.

Excella now truly focused on her little mission, couldn't wait to surprise Irving, she waited for her moment, waiting for the camera to look away at the right angle, and then finally she made her grand entrance inside the warehouse. To Excella surprise the inside was worse than the outside. The inside of the building was worn out, filthy, and disgusting. The roof was hold up by brittle walls, torn poles sticking up to the next level, spider webs in every turn, and garbage spread out everywhere. "Oh God…" Excella was absolutely disgusted by the sight of the filth infested dump, Excella placed her hand right under her nose, and above her mouth, trying to block out the smell of sewer water from causing her to pass out. Excella started to proceed through the walkway of the building, trying to avoid any puddles that she might step on, any webs that she might get tangle on her hair. Excella was getting second thoughts of entering all by herself; this was no longer fun for her. "This better be worth my trouble…" Excella was about to take a turn, until a big rat passed by her way, blocking her path. Any normal girl would jump back in total fear, but Excella, Excella just squashed the little runt with her heel. The rat simply let out a high squeak, before dying. "_Now that's_ a nasty sight." After scrubbing the blood off her heel on the ground, Excella went on her way, hoping she wouldn't encounter anymore pest on her way.

Excella travel through a few more twist and turns, until she heard music briefly playing in the far hall. From the quality of the sound, she figured it came from an old radio. As Excella made her way closer to the room, the music got louder, and the light brighter, she knew she was closing in on Irving, she could smell him, literally, cheap cologne, and shoddy booze just like she remember him. Excella stealthy step into the room, her footstep silent as a cat, as she closed in on her prey. And what a "vulnerable" prey Irving was as Excella walked in on him with his pants down. Once in Excella caught first glance of how a man like Irving treated himself, to the luxuries that money can't buy. Excella thought to herself, "_Hmmm_, caught with your hand in the cookie jar, _eh Irving_…" She lean on one side of the doorway, enjoying the free show that Irving was putting on. "C'mon baby, O yeah! That what I'm talking (urg) about!He let out a low pitch laugh. Excella came to the conclusion that since Irving was getting cozy with himself, that it was only fair that Excella did the same, just in a different, non-stroking way. Excella made her way to a nearby couch a few feet away from the door. She tried to get situated on the couch, but not too much as she didn't want to get a nasty stain on her dress, she simply crossed her arms, and legs, and got back to watching, but after a while Excella had had enough, it first it was funny, but after a while it just got pathetic.

"_Warming up_?" Irving was in such a trance that he didn't notice that he wasn't alone with his guilty pleasure, and as he turn his head around to relieve more of his blissful chills from his soft spot, that ran all over his entire body, his eye sight caught glance of what appeared to be Excella, and it took him a little while took recognize it, and once it pop into his head, Irving freaked out like crazy. "Whoa! Whoa! Is not what it…?" Irving rushed to fix himself, putting his junk back inside its trunk. "Hey…how did you…how long have you…?" Irving tripped over his trousers, stumbling like a drunk man on some empty boxes, he tried to regain his composure, trying to get back on his feet on the meanwhile, trying to pull up his pants, trying to cover up his blue and white streak boxers, and his skinny hairy legs, to no avail, tripping over himself again, he was too confuse and embarrassed trying to figure all of this out. "Excella? But the limo, Allyson, and…" He let out another small embarrassed laugh. Finally Irving got his pants back on, but didn't zip them up, with his belt still unbuckle. "Excella!? What the Hell you doing here, how you found me?" Excella simply replied, still trying to poke fun at Irving "Is this _a bad time_ or do you still need some more time _alone to yourself_?" This time Irving gave her an irritated look trying to stop been the butt of the joke, and get some answer from his unpleasant arrival. "Spit it out Excella, I don't have time to deal with this bullshit, I'm expecting something, you know." Excella turn her head to the side, and laugh, "Don't tell me after all that "_effort_" it still hasn't "_cum_", or are you referring to _little Ms. Sunshine_, Allyson was it?" Excella just simply took pleasure in tormenting little, poor, Irving, it was always worth it, seeing him squirm, and made fun of, even back in the days. "Allyson! But how did you?" "So where you found this one, _corner or back alley_?"

Irving looked down at the floor, trying to hide his smile from Excella, not wanting to give her the satisfaction, and then he looked back at her extending his hand towards her direction trying to explain the situation. "We met at a bar, and..." Excella step in, "So the old _reel, and deal_…" Not surprise, by Irving runs of the mill tactic. Irving playfully boasted on the remark, "Oh yeah, _reeling and dealing_, baby!" imitating throwing a line into the air, and reeling in the catch of the day. Excella just looked on at the display of immaturity demonstrated by the "grown man" in front of him. Excella chuckle, "Irving, your so _pathetic_, she must been very dim-witted if she felt for something like that, or _someone like you_!" enjoying ridiculing Irving. Irving snicker at the statement, knowing it was truth, but trying to deny it, "You felt for it!" And then the jokes ended, and silence swept through the room, and you could only hear the sounds coming from the radio. Seriousness and discomfort grew on both their faces, Irving wanted to apologize, but instead changed the subject. He proceed to walk over a shelf which had a bottle of wine, and two glasses, originally saved for Allyson, and him, but the tension was high, and Irving needed a drink. Meanwhile Excella looked around the trash shed room, trying to focus her attention on something else. Now Excella notice something that she didn't notice in the beginning. The empty beer bottles on the floor, load of papers scatter in the corner, Excella hoped that the building had at least an indoor toilet, unless no, Excella didn't even wanted to think about it. The porn magazines, next to the pack of X-tra large condoms, Excella thought to her that Irving is so full of himself, "_Not even on your best day_!" Also an ugly, smelly stained chair in the middle, that looked like it had a spring sticking out of it. In the meantime, Irving turns his back and prepared to pour himself a glass and another for Excella as common courtesy.

Irving decided to break the ice, and find out the reason behind Excella visit, the sooner the better, "Speaking about deals, what's your business?" Excella looked over at Irving noticing that he had his back to her, and Excella took that chance to repose herself. "That's exactly why I'm here for, Irving. According to our sources the BSAA had establish "speculations" between the changes in government in Kijuju through the use of bioterrorism in the region. And if it wasn't bad enough their little "speculations" were confirm, when a BSAA operative by the name of Reynard Fisher was able to get proof by verifying your involvement in the black markets, and the time the Plagas parasites were discovered in the markets of Kijuju. Making you a _very hot target_."

_Irving memory was struck at the mention of Reynard Fisher. The black market dealer remember the first time they met in the outskirts of the Kijuju region in a secret location where Irving conducted his illegal deals. Reynard approach him personality. He spoke with a slow tone voice, "Are you Ricardo Irving?" "That depends, who's asking." Irving playing it cooled. "My name is Reynard Fisher…" Reynard looked around suspicious getting a close view of his surroundings. "I heard you're the man who can get his hands on everything." Irving stared at the old man in rags, deciding whether he was the real deal. "I'll catch to the chase, what is it you're looking for?" "I'm looking for some fire power." "So what exactly, handguns, machine guns, or what tickles your pickle?" Reynard looked at Irving with a solemn stare and serious eyes, "No I'm looking for something that will give me the upper hand in this revolution…" Reynard lowers his voice as if he was hiding something, "I'm looking for some B.O.W's." Irving then got skeptical about the old man, wondering if he was worthy of his trust, "B.O.W's eh, you think you can handle that much "fire power" old man." "Believe me when I tell you that I can but the question is if you can supply me with some." Then a few minutes of silence went through both men. "That depends on how much you're willing to pay Mr. Fisher." "Trust me, money is no problem." Irving began thinking of whether he should go along with the deal. Irving knew that in this business you cannot trust no one but yourself, but in the end it was about the money, and Irving loved money. Irving extended his hand with a chirpy smile, "I see what I can do, Mr. Fisher!" Irving drove Fisher closer to him, and he also taking a look around for any ease droppers. "But it would take some time to get the cargo, you see." "I understand, trust me my friend I'm a man of patience, I hope you're a man of your word?" Irving laughed at the remark, thinking him as a "man of his word", but as long as his clients believe it, it was good for business. "I'm a business man aren't I. Meet me in this coordinates in 2 months, that's how long its going to take for the next shipments of B.O.W's to arrive." "Very well, Mr. Irving, I'll see you then." _

By that time Irving finished pouring the glasses with wine, "Please, they have nothing on me, and as for that Reynar Fisher," As Irving watched the sparkling bubbles of wines go down, he decided to show his darker side. At the thought of been played by the fucking feds, he let his anger get the best of him. Revenge was the only thing of his mind, and he swore no living man would make a fool out of him, Irving inspired muttered under his breath, "I'll have his head on a silver platter." After calming down Irving decided that he would handle the old man later, but as for now he had other things to attend too. Irving then leans closer to the sated Excella bragging about how good he is, "_I'm a business man with standards_!" Just then Irving pants fell again, exposing his delicate again. Excella rose one of her eyebrows, giving Irving a look of skepticism. Irving bragging came to a stop, realizing his bad timing, "I said standards, _not boundaries_." Irving then simply just offers Excella a glass wine, "Wine?" Excella sincerely denied the glass of wine with a wave of her hand, Irving not even pulling his pants up wobble his way to the chair with the busted spring, put down boat glasses of wine next to a small desk by the chair, now pulled up his pants, but they still sag at the waist, then sat on it leaning all the way, almost sliding off it.

Excella eyes open up in surprise by the fact that Irving actually sat on that busted spring, and didn't even notice it. "_Comfortable_?" Irving responded, "_You got no idea_." Excella decided to quit all the unnecessary chatter, and actually do what she came here to do. "The situation has gotten serious Irving, the BSAA is on your trail, and we demand to know how you're going to handle it." "We…who is this "we"?" Irving tone was that of a little kid who got irritated when they get a responsibility they didn't want. "You know me and _Albert Wesker_." Excella took pride been able of calling Wesker and her, a "we". Irving caught glance of how happy Excella got at the though of mentioning his name11111111 and Irving wasn't going to have any of it. "_Wesker_? You mean that bum that I supplied a couple of Type 2-Plagas samples 3 years ago, if you really want to give credit to the one who got this entire operation running, is me, Ricardo Irving. Not that Wesker chap who hogged the entire spotlight." Excella thought it over; that it was Irving who did supplied the Type 2-Plagas for the expansion of the Type 3. But what would be the benefits of a mere Plagas sample, if Wesker hadn't unleashed its true potential. But Excella knew that wasn't an excuse for Irving blowing his horn, Excella and Wesker was still his boss, and he should show them respect. That was Irving jobs his only use to Wesker, and her, nothing more. "I'm sorry to burst your little bubble Irving, but Wesker and I are the _real head of this operation_, Wesker is a visionary, and I'm her queen, on the other hand you're _nothing _but a supplier, _and_ _nothing more_."

Irving was pissed off always been second best to Excella cause of that pretty boy, Wesker. How he arrived out of the blue and now thinks his king of the fucking world, no fucking way. And Irving made sure to let Excella know what he thought about her visionary. "You're got to be kidding me! Don't tell me you're actually buying that crap, about his visions of changing the world! Only cause he mess around with some viruses his suddenly goes from zero to hero to you!" Irving recalls the time when she actually had doubt about Wesker when they first met in her office in Tricell, how they would laugh about his absurd ideas. Excella was completely caught off guard by Irving sudden outburst. "Once you think about it, I should be his boss! I'm in charge of Tricell Africa's B.O.W. research department. I make the money for HIS fucking research!" Excella tried to intervene, wanting to prevent Irving from saying something he'll regret later. "Irving, stop it…" She lower her head, looking around the room, as if she was trying to tell him to be quiet, but Irving didn't caught on to her signals. "Only cause his fucking YOU! He thinks HE CAN TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Irving got up from his chair and began to raise his voice, his scream echo throughout the whole building. Excella now got pissed off; she also got up trying to get him to shut up. He had no right of talking to her like that; as if she was a common whore, and Irving should know about that he practically have them on speed dial. "If you want the cock of a real man," Irving groped his groin in male dominance. "You can suck on my honey!"

"Enough!" And then Excella slapped Irving so hard across his face that sounded through out the room.

Excella felt enraged of how a scum like Irving would've disrespected her and Albert like that, the nerve of that bitch. Excella was furious her breathing was out of control. Her eyes were filled with tears of anger, and frustration, she stared at Irving intensively. Irving just stood still for the first time in his life, someone had shut him up. Irving had his eyes closed trying to keep himself from retaliating against Excella. Irving after calming down he massaged the acing pain in his cheek, trying to ease the pain away. He then proceeds to sit down on the couch and forget about what had just happen. Meanwhile Excella did the same, she need to calm down, she was better than Irving.

Excella then warn Irving with a stern voice. "Watch your mouth Irving, that's enough out of you!" Excella was breathing hard not able to focus straight. "Look idiot, you should shut that trap of yours. Wesker has his spy's everywhere and _trusts me_…" Excella raised her finger in the air, as a warning to Irving, "keep in mind your place Irving, as a mere employee of mines, and as a _liability, _be assured if you don't keep you japer shut, _we will be pleased_ to do it for you, _permanently_." Irving was in no mood of been threaten, and especially from that has-been, and a snobby woman like Excella. "So are you one of his lap dogs, one of his spies, does he _give you a treat _when you keep your _japer shut_, C'mon little doggy, Whose _a good bitch!_" Irving made a little short clicking sound in his mouth, like owners do to get their pets' attention. Excella had enough of Irving's disrespectful bullshit, Excella couldn't believe she lasted this long waiting in this shithole, that smell like cheap booze, and seaman, with this idiot low life who could put Wesker, and hers plan in jeopardy, simply because he couldn't stay in his shithole like the rat he is!

But, Excella wouldn't let Irving get the best of her, she wouldn't let him push her buttons, because that's exactly what Irving was trying to achieve, get on her nerves, and Excella would be dammed if she let that happen, she had different ways of persuasion. Excella simply shook it off, acting as if Irving opinion didn't mattered, and it didn't mattered, he was nothing but a pawn in this game, and Excella was the queen, and Albert her King, and sacrifices have to be made. "Don't get the wrong idea Irving, _I'm no spy_ of Albert…but _she is_." Just then, on command, the cloak individual that had assisted Excella before had made her presence known, she landed in the middle of the room, breaking through the roof of the building, shedding some light in the bleak room. Irving jumped out of his chair confuse and scare of this huge raven like thing that just came down, broke through the roof, and imitating the shear terror of the grim reaper. The specter in black began to rise from ground, growing in size; its shapeless body taking the shape of limbs, once raised it turn over and stare at Irving straight in the eyes, its small red eyes striking fear into Irving's soul. Irving was stunned, completely frozen, Irving only let out whimpers. Then the reaper got closer, every step closer made Irving's heart skip a beat. Soon the steps stop, Irving looked at the masked phantom, and it looked back at him. It pulled out an automatic pistol pointing it straight at Irving's head. And as it seems that it was going to pull the trigger, Excella had brought it to a sudden stop, "Down, that's an order!"

The specter stared back at Excella, who gave it a look of satisfaction in her performance, and then proceed to vanish the weapon inside it's cloak, and made its way to Excella's side, blending in the shadows of the far corner, just two flowing red lights. Irving was confused at what he witness, an unknown individual burst from the room, was about to pull the trigger on him, and Excella with just one command, saved Irving's life. And Irving though he was the loose canon, but Excella had pulled a fast one on him, after calming down Irving demanded to know what was going. "What the Hells going on here, what the fuck is that thing?!" Excella stared at the cowering Irving on the floor, completely shocked, confused, and scared out of his wit. Meanwhile Excella was satisfy again that Irving remember where his place was, "You see Irving, this is one of our spies, or lap dogs as you call them, I suggest you be _very careful about what you say about Albert_, _and I_, she bites _on MY command_." Excella gave a small boasting smile to Irving letting him know that, they can get back to actual business.

Irving sat back on his, keeping his eyes on those two red lights, caution if it pulls another of those little stuns. On the meanwhile, Excella brought back the reason why she was here, "She will be assisting you in keeping you safe, and helping get rid of our little pesky BSAA problem, because we know how valuable _you_ are to us, and we wouldn't want anything _bad_ to happen to you…" Excella let out a small chuckle. Irving knew what was going on, he saw through Excella sarcasm, he wanted to tell her to _cut the crap_, that really this over grown trash bag was just an excuse to keep an eye on him, and get rid of him when he's no longer useful to them anymore. An executioner on the clock, but on the meanwhile Irving was just going to keep his mouth shut, well at least this time, Irving couldn't do much in this point, when the odds are against him, he'll just have to wait for his moment, for the time being Irving would just have to play along.

"Does she come with an instruction manual?" Excella simply replied, "Don't worry about her, she all ready got her orders, what you really need to worry about is the BSAA, they're onto you, Irving." "Don't worry about; I'll think of something, after all is me Irving." Excella though to herself, _"That's what I'm worry about."_ After that it seems that everyone was on equal grounds, everyone had their objectives, and that meant Excella job was done for the day, and was time to say depart. Excella grabbed her things, and got ready to leave. "I hope with her on your side, you won't _disappoint us, eh Irving_." "Yeah...sure." Excella made her way to the door, but not before passing by Jill, and whispering to her ear, "Stick to the shadows, and keep a close eye on him." With that the silhouette made her-self disappear. As Excella were inches away from the door, Irving jumper from his seat, and yell, "Wait!" Excella closed her eyes, and took a few deep breaths of frustration, and turn around to face Irving. "What do you want?" Irving got closer to Excella, he seems nervous about something, "So seriously, Allyson isn't coming?" "I believe that was your job." Irving gave Excella a small smile, amused by the seaman remark. Irving lean close to Excella, unexpectedly to Excella, putting his hand on her hips. Irving was surprised by the uncalled for action, and pushed him away with her arm. "Then how about before you go, you give me a goodbye present, for all time sake?" Excella first instinct was to be disgusted and say no, but after she thought about it, and it would be a good idea if they both released some stress. Excella looked around seeing if the coat was clear and it was, so Excella decide that she will give Irving that present, _for all time sake_. Excella placed her left hand on Irving shoulder, and Irving mindlessly follow it, then her right hand made her way inside Irving's un tuck shirt, her fingers making their way through his belly hair it was like that of a soft dogs hair. She then tickled the surrounding area of his belly button. Excella sees that she has Irving on the ropes, Irving simply paralyzed by his sex drive, his right eye blinking more that his left eye, his breath breaking off into sections, his body heat rising, something growing bigger in his shorts. Excella knew he wanted more, and she knew he wasn't going to get none. Then Irving closed both of his eyes, and Excella realize that was her chance, so Excella brushes Irving's cheek, and breaths on his neck. She could see his lips coming in for a kiss, but Excella just playfully slap Irving on his cheek, waking him up from his trance. Then simply whisper to him, "Not today, but you can see me _walk away_…" and as she departs, she strutted more than usually, and Irving watched closely, smiling, as her figure moved from left to right, left to right, with attitude. But before she left, Excella had one more thing for Irving, her present for him to leave him something to remember her by, "Hey Irving, your zippers down…" Irving still dazed by the sight of Excella, kept his eye on her figure, and pulled up his zipper fast without looking at it, and that's when something got caught. Excella made her way through the corridors of the building near the exit, when she heard the sudden scream of Irving yelling at the top of his lungs in pain, "MOTHERFUCKER!" And Excella left satisfied, "_perfect_."

**My apologies for posting this chapter so late, since school started I haven't had a chance to actually browse into my account. So I'm sorry to keep you all waiting, and hope that you all can understand.**

**For my next writing "Prologue to Chapter 3: Breakout in Kijuju" I'm debating whether to write a small side chapter about the breakout in the Kijuju village through Jill's eyes in first person, or whether I should stick to the main story. I seen many magnificent story through Jill's eyes but I'm thinking it consume lots of time, and throughout this story I've mention Jill but not in detail, and I wonder if I should keep it like that. So I'm asking if you all would want to read about her. But I'm asking my followers and viewers if they would want me to do this chapter, because in the end I'm doing this for you all.**

**Please also leave reviews! I like hearing from you guys, and it also gives me an idea on how I should go about with writing the subsequent chapters, I'm open to new ideas, and feedback so please click that "Review" button! Also for those stuck to me from the beginning, I'm truly grateful.**


End file.
